The Rise of a New Guardian
by wisegirl163
Summary: "Name's Ash, I don't know why you're here, but leave me alone." You hiss starting to fly off again. But that mysterious boy with the bright blue eyes and silvery hair, that Jack Frost, catches you by the arm. "Come on, just a little fun." He whispers. I own nothing but OOC's Rated T for violence
1. Prolouge

_Rise of the Guardians Fanfiction_

_Prologue_

_Why did it go so wrong?_

_(Jack's Point of View)_

I pressed myself against a tree as a snowball flew past my face, so close I could feel it hitting me square in the face.

Oh, sorry. I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Jack, Jack Frost.I'm a guardian, along with my sister Jackie, North, Sandy, Tooth, and Easter, we protect the children of the world. If you don't know me, or don't believe enough to see me, I have white hair, snow white skin, and bright blue eyes. I always wear long brown pants, my blue sweatshirt (with a white t-shirt underneath), and I never go anywhere without my curved, hook-like staff.

Now, back to what I was saying.

I heard a twig snap and turned to see a girl. This girl had chocolate brown eyes, straight dark brown hair, and pale skin. She smiled and stepped out from behind the tree she had been hiding behind. She wore a light blue t-shirt, brown shorts, and no shoes. "Jack, you left me." She stated pouting. This is Ash, a human. Possibly the only human I've fallen for in my 320 years. She walked over and hit me lightly on the shoulder.

"You're really going to leave a girl on her birthday?" She teased. I shook my head and she grabbed my arm pulling me towards the lake. The lake was frozen, as always this time of year. She grabbed a pair of skates out of an old rabbit hole and tied them on. I smiled and ducked into the trees grabbing a small staff that was near exactly like mine.

I walked out to see her skating across the ice humming. I saw her eyes closed and sprung into action. I got out the small piece of mistletoe I had found earlier hanging it from a low hanging branch on a tree. I slid across the ice and skated next to her.

She opened one eye to look at me smirking mischievously and snapped it shut as soon as it was open. I saw the skin on her bare arms turning red and I took of my sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. Her eyes shot open and she looked at me. She blushed bright red slipping her arms into the sleeves.

"It's a little big." I noted with a small smile.

She grinned and pulled the sleeves up a bit so her hands were showing. I pulled her under the small tree that hung over the lake. I got her right under the small piece of mistletoe and grinned. She cocked her head to one side and looked up.

Her eyes widened and her face flushed red. She let out a small, "Oh." I smiled and grabbed her hands. She looked up at me and I smiled at her. I leaned down slightly and kissed her on the cheek.

I let go and grabbed up the small staff I hade made. I handed it to her and she skated back slightly and pointed it at me like she was going to send some attack at me. "Look, I'm Jack Frost." She giggled. She skated around the pond again and suddenly she stopped.

"Jack… Thin ice…" She called looking at me with wide eyes. I looked at her feet and saw cracks spreading away from her skates. She tried to take a step forward, but that was a mistake. The ice cracked and she fell through letting out a loud yell as she fell. "Ash!" I screamed, but for some reason I couldn't move.

"So, Jack. This is what it comes down to? A human girl." A cold voice I recognized called. I turned and saw Pitch. He smirked, but it was cold. Not at all like Ash's playful yet mischievous smirk. "A human girl, that's all it takes to break you? Well I have to say that is PATHETIC!" He mocked.

I swung my staff at him yelling in anger, but he disappeared.

I returned to the Guardians that night. When Jackie asked me what was wrong it turned into story time for the whole group. As I laid out what happened the Guardians reacted differently. Tooth put her hands to her mouth, Bunny (or Easter) hung his head, North closed his eyes and sighed, while Jackie flew away half-way through unable to hear anymore. "And that's what happened." I muttered.

Everyone gave me sad looks and sympathetic looks.

Nearly eighty years after Ash's accident I was flying around Burgess (the small town hadn't changed at all in the hundred years since defeating Pitch) when I saw Jackie. Or at least I thought I did. As I flew toward her I realized a few things.

This girl's hair was up in a high ponytail, she wore a sweatshirt exactly like mine, her eyes were a brighter blue than Jackie, and she wore shorts instead of the small skirt Jackie wore. She was floating above a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and was fairly short.

She was reading over the girl's shoulder. "Good book." She muttered, more to herself than anyone else. "Ash!" I exclaimed. Ash and the girl turned to look at me. "Jack Frost!" The girl squealed running over to me. Ash examined me, her eyes showing confusion. "Do I know you?" She asked.

"Manny, please. Not her too." I whispered quietly.


	2. Chapter 1

_Rise of the Guardians Fanfiction_

_Ch. 1_

_Why can't they see me?!_

_(Ash's Point Of View)_

Darkness. That's the first thing I can

remember. It was dark, and it was

cold. And I was so scared.

But then...then I saw the moon. It

was so big and it was so bright,

and it seemed to chase the darkness

away. And when it did...I-I wasn't

scared anymore.

My name is Ash Hail. How do I know that?

The moon told me. All that hunk of rock ever told me.

Eventually I figured out I had powers. Wind, snow, hail, sleet, would all come when I called them. So I wandered not needing a purpose from the moon to tell me what I had to do. I was on my own. And that was just fine.

I stared at the boy in confusion. In all my days of being a free-wandering spirit I had never seen him. "It's me! Jack Frost!" He yelled zooming towards me. I backed away quickly; this guy didn't get the meaning of personal space. "Jack Frost? Please don't tell me you're like the Easter Bunny, because I don't care what stupid holiday you have-" I started.

"No, no, no. I don't have a holiday. I… Just wanted to know if you were up for a snowball fight?" Jack cut me off. I rolled my eyes and looked at the little girl. I flew over to the fence and balanced there, she was talking to her mom. "Wait, Amy!" Her mom shoved a hat on her head. "Be home soon. Ash Hail is blowing in a storm soon."

She nodded and kept walking. I followed her up the hill with her friends, trying to ignore the overly peppy Jack Frost walking next to her. He chattered on and on to her and her friends, stealing my chance to be noticed. I glared heavily at him as we walked up a hill. Next thing I know snowballs are flying. I gathered a few snowballs chucking them at the kids gently, laughing as a snowball hit me the face.

I wiped the snow from my face to see a mean girl turning with a heavy glare. The kids backed away and even Jack seemed a little frightened. I looked in my hand blowing gently. A snowball formed and I chucked it hitting her square in the face. She stood there for a second in shock, then she started to laugh.

She started to chase the other laughing with a snowman. I saw Amy getting ready to set her sleigh down to go down the hill. "This'll be fun." I whispered. I iced the hill over. She started down the hill alarmingly fast screaming. I followed her carving a path in the ice, while Jack followed behind the sleigh seeming frantic.

She turned corners and flew through the streets with me behind it all. She eventually stopped in front of the statue standing up, as her friends fussed over her from a distance. "Whoaaa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid - I did a jump and I slid under a car–-ERF!" She was cut off by a large ugly green sofa hitting her.

"Oops…" I muttered. Amy popped up again (dang nothing could stop this kid) holding a tooth. "Cool! A Tooth!" She yelled. Her friends congratulated her telling her she could get some money now. I screamed at them jumping in front of the little group as they thanked none other than Jack Frost, for all the fun they had. I gasped as Amy hugged him thanking him for the sleigh ride.

I put a hand to my mouth stumbling a little as they walked through me. Jack looked at me sadly. "Ash," He whispered, taking a step towards me.

My expression hardened, tears welling in my eyes. "Just get away! Stay away from me!" I shouted turning and pulling up my hood.

He grabbed my arm. I turned on him. "Look," I hissed venomously. " I don't care who you are or how you know me. You just took credit for what I DID! You didn't even tell them I was there! And it's too late now!" He took a step back releasing my arm. "So do us both a favor, Mr. Frost, just stay out of my way and my life!" I turned and flew away.

He called for me, but I ignored him flying and sitting on a tree. I started to talk to the moon slowly starting to shout.

When I got done with my shouting match with the moon (which I won on the fact that he wouldn't answer me) I peeked into Amy's room. She was recounting her sleigh ride today to the rest of her family. I flew away when Jack's name reached my ears.

I walked down an alley getting ready to decide how much hail I needed to send down, to meet the weatherman's predictions. When a shadow flashed past me. I jumped backing up and raising my staff. I pointed it at a vaguely familiar shape.

"Hello, mate." An aussie accent stated. "Been a long time. Blizzard of 96, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

I laughed to myself biting my lip, "Bunny? You're not still mad about

that...are yah?" He looked at me a glare on his face, "Yes."

I backed up a bit more as he whipped out one of his boomerangs inspecting it slowly. "But this is about something else." He paused. "Fellas…" Suddenly furry hands of yetis grabbed me shoving me into a red sack. "Hey! Let me out of here you oversized kangaroo!" I screamed as I was tossed. My stomach jumped into my throat and I knew I was going through one of Santa's infamous magic portals. I let out a small scream.

When the swirling finally stopped I opened the bag slightly peeking out. I saw a pair of blue eyes peering into the bag and snapped the front shut again, crossing my arms. "Jack, get away. Give her the space she needs." A gentle voice I recognized as the Tooth Fairy chided. I poked my head out again, this time the yetis grabbed me and pulled me gently into a standing position.

"Hey, there she is! Ash Hail!" North boomed.

"Wow, you gotta be kidding me." I whispered looking around…

2


End file.
